Martini Blue
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: 'Kontak lens warna birumu itu menghipnotisku, apa yang harus ku lakukan ' / 'Menarilah bersamaku' (KookV/Jungkook Top ! V Bottom)


_**'...Martini Blue...'**_

_**KookV**_

_**Kook Top ! V Bottom !**_

_**Genre : Romace**_

_**Rate T**_

_**Nightclub au !**_

_**'Kontak lens warna birumu itu menghipnotisku, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?' / 'Menarilah bersamaku'**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matanya tak henti-henti menatap _cocktail shaker _berwarna hitam di depannya, sang barista kerap kali menampilkan pertunjukan kecil untuk menghibur pembeli kesukaannya yang selalu memesan berbagai minuman yang ia buat, dentum musik tidak menganggu konsentrasinya, acap kali sang barista tersenyum kecil melihat ketakjuban di mata pelanggannya. Di letakkannya _cocktail shaker_ tersebut dan ia berbalik untuk mengambil gelas yang sempurna untuk maha karyanya. Tertuanglah _Pina Colada _yang dipesan, porsinya cukup untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tak lupa juga sang barista menghiasnya dengan buah ceri mungil, kontrasnya warna ceri dan _yellow soft_ minuman membuat _Pina Colada _lebih sedap dipandang mata, barulah ia menyajikannya kepada pembeli yang sedang di urusnya. Jungkook dengan gusarnya menegak habis kotail berwarna kuning di depannya, membuat si barista tersenyum melihat pelanggannya menikmati dengan senang hati. Matanya terpejam merasakan bagaimana _Pina Colada _menyentuh permukaan lidahnya, rasanya begitu sempurna. Rum manis, krim kelapa, dan jus nanas bercampur jadi satu. Jungkook sebenarnya bisa membuatnya sendiri di rumahnya, namun rasanya tidak begitu enak dengan buatan barista favorit di klub malam favoritnya.

Ia tersenyum dan kemudian memakan ceri yang tadi ditambahkan sebagai penghias dalam satu gigitan. Si barista kembali bekerja, mengambil gelas bekas yang digunakan Jungkook untuk di bersihkan. Jungkook memutar punggungnya dan menatap ke lantai dansa, memperhatikan lincahnya tubuh-tubuh yang ada disana bergerak mengikuti bass yang berdentum dan melody yang bermain-main. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu bokong seorang wanita berkulit hitam yang bergerak sesuai dengan lagu, membuat Jungkook kagum dengan kemampuan wanita tersebut menari mengikuti tempo. Ia berbalik lagi dan menghadap meja bar, kepalanya belum terasa pusing. Sang barista juga ikut memandang ke arah lantai dansa, matanya begitu jauh menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Heh, suka dengan apa yang kau lihat ? Wanita itu hebat, bukan ? Bokongnya keren sekali" Jungkook terkekeh melihat reaksi takjub di depannya, sang barista yang Jungkook kenal bernama Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan cepat dan ikut terkekeh mendengar apa yang baru saja Jungkook katakan, walaupun musik terlalu keras, ia masih bisa mendengar suara pelanggannya. "Ya, benar...Aku suka dengan apa yang kulihat, tapi bukan itu yang aku lihat" Seokjin tersenyum ke arah Jungkook dan kembali menatap ke arah dimana semua perhatian ia kerahkan kesana. Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya dan memutar punggungnya untuk melihat siapa lagi yang menurutnya bisa menarik perhatian temannya.

"Lihat pria tinggi yang menari gila-gilaan itu ?" Seokjin berujar, Jungkook masih melihat ke lantai dansa tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan mana yang sedang dilihat oleh Jin, disana terlalu banyak pria tinggi yang juga sedang menari. Ia kembali memutar kepalanya ke arah Jin dan menatapnya penuh bingung layaknya anak kecil. Kemudian Seokjin menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya, lagi-lagi Jungkook memutar punggungnya untuk melihat ke arah lantai dansa dan menemukan satu pria tinggi yang menari dengan buruknya. Sepertinya ia mabuk, gerakannya begitu cepat dan _random_, membuat Jungkook tak tahan tertawa atas konyolnya gerakan yang dibuat oleh pria yang menarik perhatian Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri ikut tertawa. "Itu yang kau suka, wow seleramu unik sekali." Kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Jungkook, dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk. "Aku sendiri juga tidak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa memacari pria sepertinya" Seokjin tertawa lebih keras, suara tawanya yang seperti kaca sedang di lap bukannya membuat Jungkook ikut tertawa seperti biasanya namun membuat Jungkook memelototkan matanya dan terdiam.

Setelah Seokjin berhenti tertawa, ia menatap Jungkook yang terdiam kaku. "Awalnya ia tidak mau ku ajak kesini, niatku mengajaknya agar aku bisa bekerja dan agar ia bisa menikmati waktunya, aku khawatir melihat dirinya yang stres terus-menerus, lagipula dengan begini ia bisa pulang dengan tenang, aku yang akan menyetir mobil dan ia bisa mabuk-mabukan sepuasnya. Sekarang lihat dirinya, menari seperti gorila" Seokjin tertawa sendiri mendengar lelucon yang ia buat sendiri, Jungkook juga ikut tertawa. Kepalanya menengok kekanan dan kekiri untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya lagi, lalu ia menemukan seorang lelaki dengan rambut biru baru saja datang ke klub dan berjalan dengan anggunnya. Matanya melebar, ia tak pernah melihat seseorang tampak begitu sempurna. Auranya mengintimidasi dan langkahnya anggun layaknya singa yang berjalan penuh dengan _pride_.

Lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi yang sama dengannya dan tubuh yang ideal menurutnya indah mengenakan kemeja hitam yang di penuhi gliter dan tembus pandang, ia juga mengenakan stoking _fishnet_ yang kemudian di padupadakan dengan celana pendek berbahan kulit berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna biru indah. Matanya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan, seolah memang pria itu memiliki sihir tersindiri untuk mengunci fokus milik Jungkook agar selalu menatap ke arahnya. "Suka dengan kau lihat, Jeon ?" Seokjin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama Jungkook tanyakan tadi, menggoda pelanggan dengan umur lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu sungguh menyenangkan. Jungkook tidak menjawab sama sekali, masih terlalu sibuk dengan pemandangan yang tak jauh darinya. Sosok tersebut berjalan ke arah meja bar paling ujung dan duduk sambil memangku wajah cantiknya dengan satu tangannya. Matanya berkedip, gerakan bulu mata yang lentik tersebut layaknya sapuan ombak.

"Jangan jadi pecundang dan dekati dia, traktir dia, ajak dia menari, kalau ia mengajakmu duluan, bonus untukmu karena itu artinya ia menyukaimu, lalu ajak dia kerumahmu, kalau ia yang mengajakmu ke rumahnya, bonus lagi, lalu setelah itu bercinta-" "Iya-iya aku mengerti" Jungkook meninggalkan Seokjin yang baru saja mengajarkan tips kehidupan yang sayangnya sudah Jungkook ketahui. Ia menarik nafasnya sebelum berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menghampiri si cantik bersurai biru. Si surai biru yang menyadari Jungkook mendekat hanya tersenyum sembari memandangi Jungkook. Keduanya tengah bermain permainan yang hanya mereka berdua tahu. Jungkook duduk di sebelahnya masih menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajahnya. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kepadaku, orang asing ?" Tanya si cantik, meng-_scan_ Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Tatapannya layaknya mata serigala yang fokus pada mangsanya menggemaskan namun juga penuh godaan. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya melihatmu begitu kesepian jadi aku menghampiri. Kau datang sendirian ?" Tanya Jungkook, Jungkook menyadari hal kecil yang menarik dari si cantik yang belum ia kenal. Si manis itu memiliki tato kupu-kupu dan bunga yang melingkari lehernya, membuatnya tampak seolah seperti _choker_,si cantik juga memiliki tindikan di bibirnya, sangat menggairahkan. "Maaf, mamaku bilang untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing" Si manis menengokkan kepalanya ke depan tak lagi menghadap Jungkook, pantulan cahaya yang mengenai wajahnya membuat _highlighter_ di pipi dan _lipgloss_ di bibirnya bersilau bak permata. Si manis memandang barista didepannya yang sedang menunjukkan bakatnya dan si barista yang juga memandang si manis mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah si manis yang masih susah di taklukan oleh Jungkook. Sekedar mengingatkan saja, Jungkook mudah cemburu dan kompetitif. Ia tidak boleh kalah dan kehilangan kesempatannya.

"Begini saja, mari kita ulang dari awal, namaku Jeon Jungkook, sekarang aku bukan orang asing lagi, kan ?" Jungkook mengenalkan dirinya sembari menjulurkan tangannya, berniat berjabat tangan dengan si manis yang masih bersikap susah didapat. "Hehe, apa maksudnya itu ? Hanya dengan mengetahui namamu bukan berarti sekarang kau bukan orang asing bagiku" Si manis hanya terkekeh dan melirik Jungkook dengan satu alis yang ia naikkan ke atas. Kali ini Jungkook dihadapkan dengan misi baru, ia mendapatkan mangsa yang susah dibujuk dengan mudah sekarang, tentu saja ia belum menyerah, tangannya masih mengambang di udara berharap untuk di jabat dengan tangan si cantik. "Tapi dengan begitu kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, kau selalu bisa melaporkanku karena kau sudah mengetahui namaku, mudah bukan...Jadi bagaimana ?" Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, hatinya berharap dia yang berusaha Jungkook tahlukkan luluh dan segera menjabat tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. Si manis masih melirik Jungkook melalui ujung matanya, kepalanya masih menatap lurus kedepan. Kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman termanis yang pernah Jungkook lihat, hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari hidungnya dan mengangkat bahunya, ma, masa bodoh dengan apa yang ibunya pernah katakan.

"Baiklah, Jeon-Jung-Kook" Ia mengucapkan nama lengkap Jungkook dengan lambat, masih sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tangan Jungkook dijabat dengan tangan lentik si manis, jari panjangnya begitu dingin membuat Jungkook merinding begitu bersentuhan dengannya. "Namaku Kim Taehyung" Jungkook mengeja nama si manis Taehyung dalam hatinya, merasa senang berhasil mendapatkan sedikit informasi walaupun hanya berupa nama. Taehyung terkekeh melihat mata berbinar Jungkook dan senyum yang tak bisa di kontrol olehnya, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Jungkook namun masih menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Jungkook sepenuhnya. Merasa menang Jungkook melirik barista yang berdecak sebal saat melihat _smirk_ menjengkelkan kebanggaan Jungkook. "Kau hanya ingin tahu namaku ?" Taehyung tanya dengan kepala yang ia miringkan sedikit dan alis yang manik, seolah meemlas di depan Jungkook, anting-anting panjang yang di pakai di telinga kirinya bergerak sembari memantulkan kembali sinar lampu yang kerap berganti warna, cincin yang memenuhi jari-jemarinya membuat tangan letiknya tampak lebih cantik. Jungkook menyadari kalau salah satu cincin yang ia pakai di jari tengahnya memiliki liontin batu _Blue Zircon, _batu berwarna biru cantik yang senada dengan warna rambut dan kontak lens yang dipakainya. "Kau mau minum ? Aku yang traktir" Jungkook berujar, tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Taehyung, alis yang menekuk ke atas kembali dalam mode bentuk normalnya, bibir yang cemberut tadi tersenyum, Taehyung mengangguk semangat membuat anting-antingnya bergerak semakin cepat. Pantulan cahaya lampu dari lantai dansa membuat wajahnya semakin menarik untuk dilihat. "Ok, pesankan apa saja yang menurutmu cocok untukku, Mister Jeon" Jungkook berdesir mendengar namanya ditambahi oleh panggilan 'mister', bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Taehyung memangku kaki dan menatap Jungkook dengan _intens_. Jungkook berpikir sebentar sebelum mengatakan apa yang ingin ia pesankan untuk Taehyung.

Si barista yang tampaknya kurang tertarik dengan percakapan antara Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah merasa terpanggil dan kini menghadap ke arah mereka berdua. "Buatkan aku _Blue Hawaii" _Sang barista mengangguk, tapi sebelum ia membuatkan minuman yang Jungkook bayar untuk Taehyung, Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu. "Tidak usah pakai vodka" Si barista menengok Taehyung dan mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terkekeh, dan lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook sedikit cemburu. Menyadari adanya raut aneh di wajah Jungkook, Taehyung terkekeh kembali membuat anting-anting panjang yang ia pakai juga bergerak bersamaan dengan pundaknya yang naik-turun karena tertawa, jari telunjuk nakalnya mencolek genit dagu Jungkook, membuat Jungkook salah tingkah sendiri karena mendapati apa yang Taehyung lakukan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, "ekspresi apa tadi ?" Ia bertanya, menarik tangan yang tadi terjulur untuk menggoda Jungkook dan kini Taehyung memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi ?" Jungkook malah balik bertanya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dari Taehyung. "Kau menyentuh pipi dalammu menggunakan lidah, seperti ini" Taehyung memperagakan sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook sebelumnya, "kenapa kau melakukan itu ? Apakah semacam kebiasaan ?" Jungkook sendiri masih bingung kenapa ia melakukan itu tapi yang lebih aneh lagi apa yang membuat Taehyung tertawa ? Apa krena ekspresinya terllau aneh ? "Mungkin...Aku tidak tahu juga, apakah ekspresiku aneh ?" Taehyung tertawa renyah, pundaknya bergerak naik-turun begitu bebasnya. "Tidak sweety, aku suka ekspresimu. Begitu jujur" Sekarang Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'sweety' beberapa menit yang lalu si macan biru itu saja susah di taklukan, JUngkook semakin tidak mengerti dengan permainan rumit Taehyung namun ia tetap mengikuti peraturannya. Taehyung tertawa keras karena wajah lucu Jungkook saat kebingungan, ia menunjukkan senyumnya lebar-lebar, membuatnya tampak semakin manis, Jungkook bisa diabetes kalau seperti ini. "Tenang saja, Jeon. Aku hanya memandangmu untuk saat ini, kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa menahan mataku untuk terus tertuju padamu, tak perlu cemburu" Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi ia senang untuk saat ini Taehyung hanya akan memandangnya dan hanya dirinya. Ia kira Taehyung hanya bersikap _flirty_ rupanya si manis bersurai biru tersebut benar-benar memandanganya dari atas sampai ke bawah, membuat keadaan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dalam benaknya. Selama ini bukan ia yang berada di paling atas, Taehyung lah yang mengontrol permainan mereka. Salah sedikit, Jungkook akan menerima _game over_.

"Kenapa kau memesankan _Blue Hawaii _untukku ?" Taehyung bertanya, Jungkook tak perlu berpikir panjang, ia sudah tahu alasannya sendiri. "Warnanya senada dengan rambutmu, aku suka warna biru" Taehyung suka dengan alasan _simple_ dari Jungkook, Jungkook tidak seperti yang lainnya, bocah yang satu ini terlalu jujur dan bekerja sangat keras demi bisa menarik perhatiannya. Terlalu asik berdua, Taehyung tidak sadar kalau sang barista sudah selesai membuatkan ia minuman yang akan dibayar Jungkook. Tepat di depannya tiba-tiba saja sudah ada _Blue Hawaii_ yang Jungkook pesankan, wajahnya sumringah mendapatkan minuman yang tidak akan ia bayar, satu teguk berhasil masuk ke tenggorokannya. Rasa manis dan asam membuat dirinya menjadi lebih segar. Jungkook mengamati semuanya, melihat bagaimana wajah manisnya bereaksi pada rasa unik tersebut. Kemudian Taehyung meminum satu teguk lagi dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jungkook yang asik memandanginya dalam diam. "Jangan memandang terlalu lama, _darling_. Aku bisa repot sendiri kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta padaku" Taehyung berkata seperti itu dan di tambahi dengan kedipan mautnya yang bisa menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. "...Terlambat" Jungkook balas mengedipkan matanya, membuat Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa. Taehyung suka menggoda bocah bergigi kelinci di depannya tapi dadanya ikut berdesir saat Jungkook balas menggodanya, Taehyung sudah memutuskan semuanya. Jungkook sudah berada di babak final, kita lihat saja apakah Jungkook bisa menang atau tidak. "Kau tidak minum, Jungkook ?" Jungkook berpikir sejenak, ia sudah minum tadi namun ia ingin minum lagi. "Ya, aku akan pesan-" "Aku pesan _Martini Blue_" Jungkook belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Taehyung sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Jungkook belum pernah meminum _Martini Blue. _Mendengar si manis memesankannya untuknya mau tak mau Jungkook harus mencobanya.

"Kenapa kau pesankan aku _Martini Blue_ ?" Kini giliran Jungkook yang bertanya, Taehyung mengarahkan pupilnya untuk menatap ke atas, tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Emmm...Karena kau suka warna biru" Jawabnya di sertai dengan senyum persegi di akhirnya. "Jadi begitu...Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ini di kepalaku, tapi apakah itu _Blue Zircon_ ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk cincin di jari tengah Taehyung. Taehyung yang cincinnya sedang ditunjuk, ikut memperhatikan cincinnya sendiri dan tersenyum sembari meraba liontin di cincin yang ia pakai. "Ya, darimana kau tahu ?" Giliran Taehyung yang bertanya, ia menatap Jungkook penuh semangat. Tak ada orang yang pernah menyadari liontin dari cincin favoritnya. "Warna birunya unik, siapa yang tidak akan tahu ?" Taehyung menghela nafas dan memutar matanya. "Semua orang yang kukencani tidak tahu kalau ini _Blue Zircon_, mereka baru akan tahu ketika aku memberitahunya, setelah itu mereka tidak akan tertarik dengan topik semacam ini. Sejauh ini baru kau saja yang menyadarinya dan kita bahkan sedang tidak berkencan." Nada suara Taehyung snagat menggoda, hal itu membuat sepintas kalimat terangkai di otak Jungkook. "Kalau begitu...Maukah kau kencan denganku ?" Dada Taehyung kembali berdesir, wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak emnyadari kalau Jungkook sehebat ini, babak final berakhir dan Jungkook menang. "Wow...Kau membuatku tertarik, Mister Jungkook" Jungkook tersenyum bangga, beruntungnya ia mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu kemudian _Martini Blue_ yang Taehyung pesankan sudah dihidangan di depan Jungkook.

Awalnya Jungkook tampak sedikit ragu-ragu namun setelah itu ia meneguk minuman tersebut, perpaduan jus cranberi koktail, vodka, blue curacao, dan jeruk nipis menari-nari di lidahnya. Taehyung melihat reaksi Jungkook, Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya belum pernah mencoba _Martini Blue, _ia ingin mendengar opini Jungkook dari _Martini Blue. _"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang merasakan rasa asam yang kuat. "Asam, kau kuat minum ini ?" Taehyung menggeleng dan menunjukkan wajah jahilnya. "Aku belum pernah meminumnya, aku ingin orang lain mencobanya terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu aku ingin mencobanya" Taehyung langsung mengambil minuman Jungkook yang ia pesankan dan meminumnya satu teguk, hanya satu teguk saja dan Taehyung sudah memejamkan matanya karena asam. Ia mengembalikan minuman milik Jungkook dan meminum _Blue Hawaii_ miliknya yang memiliki rasa sedikit manis. Jungkook terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Taehyung lakukan namun geli juga. "Sudah kubilang rasanya asam, kenapa kau minum ?" Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa, Jungkook yang menertawai sikap menggemaskan Taehyung dan Taehyung yang mengetawai dirinya sendiri karena bersikap konyol.

Jungkook meminum dua teguk dan lidahnya mulai terbiasa dengan rasa asam dari _Martini Blue. _Ia tak lagi memejamkam matanya sedangkan sepertinya Taehyung trauma dengan minuman laknat tersebut. Jungkook telah menyelesaikan minuman yang Taehyung pesankan untuknya. Sedangkan kini ia hanya perlu menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan minumnya, seperti kata Seokjin sebelumnya, langkah pertama ia harus mengajak Taehyung menari. Jungkook dengan sabar menunggu minuman Taehyung habis dan baru setelah itu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Taehyung. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita-" "Menarilah bersamaku" Jungkook tertegun mendengar Taehyung yang mengajaknya terlebih dulu, ia hanya tidak menyangka saja. Belum menjawab, Taehyung sudah menarik tangan Jungkook dengan semangat. Seokjin yang berada di kejauhan hanya tersenyum geli dan merasa bangga telah menemukan sebuah drama picisan di depan matanya, sedangkan pacarnya sendiri ada di depannya terduduk dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di lipatan tangan yang sengaja di tarus di atas meja.

Taehyung mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan semangat sesuai irama, Jungkook yang memang sebelumnya belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dansa lama-kelamaan juga menikmati irama dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai keinginannya, tidak peduli gerakannya terlihat seperti kekasih Seokjin. Di matanya, Taehyung tampak sangat senang dan tak lagi menunjukkan sisi misteriusnya di depan Jungkook. Selama beberapa menit mengenal Taehyung malam ini, sejauh ini Jungkook sudah menemukan dua sisi dari Taehyung. Si mesterius Taehyung dan Si manis Taehyung, entah sisi apa yang akan menyambutnya setelah ini. Lagu berganti bersaman dengan cahaya lampu yang berganti warna menjadi ungu, lagu kali ini memiliki tempo yang lebih lambat dari lagu sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Taehyung yang susah ditebak, Taehyung menempelkan tubuh bagian belakangnya lekat-lekat pada Jungkook dan meliuk-liuk dengan lincahnya. Bokong Taehyung tidak sebesar wanita berkulit hitam yang tadi Jungkook lihat menari dengan lincahnya, tapi tetap saja, jiwa pria mana yang tidak bangkit mendapati sebuah bokong kenyal nan padat menempel sepenuhnya pada bagian 'depan' mereka.

Mungkinkah Jungkook juga harus menjalani saran Seokjin yang berikutnya ? Ia tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya ia tidak berani. Menurutnya Taehyung bukanlah tipikal orang 'nakal' yang setuju begitu saja. Dengan polosnya dan tanpa beban Taehyung masih menempelkan dirinya lekat-lekat pada Jungkook tanpa tahu bahwa Jungkook saat ini sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Taehyung berhenti menari dan berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook, Jungkook tak lagi menari. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan lembut, membawa Jungkook kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Apa aku membosankan ?" Taehyung bertanya dengan pelan, nadanya sangat pelan sampai Jungkook tidak bisa dengar, ia hanya membaca gerak mulut Taehyung saja. Jungkook tidak menggangguk, ia hanya bisa menggeleng memberikan jawaban jujur pada Taehyung. Taehyung tidak membuatnya bosan malam ini, ia tidak seperti semua korban yang Jungkook dekati agar ia bisa mendapat seks oral gratis dan kemudian pergi. Taehyung hanya terlalu sempurna untuknya ia tidak bisa memanfaatkannya.

Jungkook menurunkan tangan Taehyung dari pipinya dan memegang pundak Taehyung lalu membawa tubuh Taehyung maju mendekat, di letakan kedua tangannya di pinggang Taehyung dan Taehyung mengikuti permainan Jungkook dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jungkook, agar ia bisa melihat wajah tampan yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada malam itu juga, persetan apakah itu cinta atau hanya sekedar perasaan suka, Jungkook ingin Taehyung sekarang juga. Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan lekat, memandangi pahatan sempurna tuhan dengan seksama. "Apa yang salah ? Kau tidak suka caraku menari ?" Taehyung berdecit, suaranya lemah. Terpaan nafas hangatnya mengenai permukaan wajah Jungkook, aroma dari _Blue Hawaii_ masih membekas dengan setianya. "Tidak...Hanya saja" Jungkook berujar, ia mengelus bibir Taehyung yang dipenuhi _lipgloss_ dengan ibu jarinya. Pada malam itu tuhan mengetahui kebenaran bahwa dua hati yang baru saja bertemu di sebuah tempat laknat berdetak dengan gilanya di saat yang bersamaan dan mulai terikat. "Kontak lens warna birumu itu menghipnotisku, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bibir Taehyung lekat-lekat. Ingin sekali ia kecup bibir bersinar tersebut dengan lembut tanpa adanya hawa nafsu. Taehyung sengaja membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan gigi depannya mengintip malu-malu.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" Taehyung bertanya, suaranya berat dan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Jungkook, Taehyung sengaja berbisik tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum, ia menatap bibir mengkilap Taehyung. Taehyung tahu apa artinya senyuman itu, ia hanya akan menunggu apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu" Jungkook memindahkan manik matanya untuk mengeksplore mata berkontak lens milik Taehyung, Taehyung terkekeh, siapa yang bisa ia kelabui ? Taehyung tidak bodoh, ia tahu kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook, maka dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga ia menunduk dan kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari leher Jungkook, meraba punggung lebarnya dan kemudian mendarat di bokong berotot Jungkook. Di ambilnya ponsel milik Jungkook dan di tunjukan ke wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook kebingungan sendiri, satu tangan dari Taehyung kembali menyampir di pundak Jungkook sedangkan satu tangannya sendiri mengetik sesuatu dan terkikik geli setelah itu ia menjatuhkan ponsel Jungkook ke lantai dengan sengaja, beruntungnya Jungkook cukup cekatan, refleknya begitu cepat. Ia berhasil menangkap ponselnya sebelum ponsel berharganya mencium lantai dansa, Taehyung masih saja terkikik geli melihat reaksi panik dari Jungkook, saat Jungkook sudah berdiri tegak dan menatap ponselnya lalu bergantian melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung yang seolah bertanya 'Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?' Taehyung hanya mencium pipi Jungkook secepat kilat dan kemudian berbisik dengan nada seduktifnya, membuat getaran di hati Jungkook semakin kencang. Taehyung tak lupa mengedipkan matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan mulut ternganga. Tubuhnya lemas, ia berjalan dari lantai dansa menghampiri Seokjin bersama dengan kekasihnya. Jungkook duduk di sebelah kekasih Seokjin sedangkan Seokjin memandang Jungkook dengan wajah antusiasnya, meminta yang paling muda di antara mereka bertiga untuk bercerita, namun Jungkook tak kunjung bercerita.

"Buatkan aku _Martini Blue_" Seokjin mengangguk dan segera membuatkan Jungkook apa yang ia pesan. Jungkook terdiam dengan mata yang dipenuhi binar-binar kesenangan, kesedihan dan ketidakpercayaan. Seokjin sengaja membuatkan pesanan Jungkook dengan cepat agar ia bisa mendengar cerita dari Jungkook. Begitu apa yang ia buatkan sudah ia persiapkan di depan Jungkook, Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan wajah yang bersemangat. "Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang telah terjadi" Jungkook mengatakan kalimat pertamanya setelah Taehyung berhasil membuatnya bungkam untuk beberapa detik. "Apa yang terjadi ?" Seokjin menaikkan satu alisnya, penasaran dengan seluruh detail yang terjadi pada Jungkook. "Ia begitu berbeda, tidak seperti yang lain...Wah" Jungkook bercerita sambil menggerakan tangannya, ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri di akhir katanya, matanya berbinar-binar. Sosok Taehyung yang berjalan dengan anggunnya meninggalkan Jungkook masih membuatnya terkagum-kagum dengan manusia istimewa tersebut. "Lalu ?" Seokjin semakin bersemangat mendengar kesan pertama Jungkook pada sosok yang tidak ia kenal. "Ia mencium pipiku" Jungkook berkata dengan rasa bangga yang terlihat di wajahnya, Seokjin kebingungan sendiri, biasanya semua korban Jungkook akan berakhir menjadi pelacur untuk Jungkook, mereka akan dengan senang hati menelan sprema Jungkook tapi kenapa Jungkook tidak melakukan hal tersebut pada korbannya yang satu ini ? "Ia mencium pipimu ?" Seokjin sedikit kecewa dengan cerita Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri malah tersenyum dengan senang sembari melihat ponselnya terus menerus sembari meraba pipinya yang masih meningalkan jejak lengket akibat _lipgloss_ Taehyung. "Kenapa dengan ponselmu ?" Tanya Seokjin yang sudah tidak tertarik dengan cerita Jungkook. Di layar ponselnya, masih tertera urutan angka yang tadi di berikan oleh Taehyung. Di perhatikannya _Martini Blue_ yang Seokjin buatkan dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"_**Hubungi aku"**_

Jungkook terenyum semakin lebar dan mengambil gelas berisi Martini Blue dan hanya memandanginya kemudian ia memandang Seokjin dengan senyumnya yang layaknya seorang bocah. "Ia menyuruhku untuk menghubunginya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

End/Tbc

Gak tau lagi ah, ini gaje lol...Maaf kalau banyak typo, have a nice day


End file.
